


Stargazing

by tobeswrites



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Young Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeswrites/pseuds/tobeswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totfic. Splinter takes the young turtles to the playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

It was one of the few times Splinter brought the boys up to the playground on a summer night. Caution was a priority, but even he couldn't justify holding four young boys indoors twenty-four seven. He had opted to bring them up to a nearby playground during the occasional cool summer nights long after most would have gone to sleep. A careful ear out for approaching danger. And, of course, a carefully planned vocal signal for them to take cover should danger be that close. 

Leo and Mikey were off playing on the jungle gym well in sight trying to out-perform each other in feats. The rat was sure to keep a careful eye on them in case one of them went too far, but he also kept vigil on his other two sons who were over at the slide.

"Hey, Raphie." a young Don sat atop the slide preparing to go down when he had noticed something in the sky. Raph was right behind him on the ladder

"What Donnie?"

Don pointed up at the sky. "Can you see it?"

Raph looked up. Blinked. Then squinted. Before finally letting out a frustrated whine. "No"

Don pointed again. "Right there. The Big Dipper" Don puffed his chest out and grinned, proud he noticed it.

"The what?" Raph's face fell back to earth towards Don like he grew another head.

"The Big Dipper. It's a constellation."

"Whassa consallation?" Raph felt dumb now, but it's not like he looked this stuff up. Don usually hogged all the sciencey books anyway.

"Oh, it's a picture in the stars. I wish we could see them better, there are so many and it's so bright at night in the city."

"What's it a picture of?"

Don pointed again trying to outline the stars Raph should be looking at. "The _Great Bear_. Look for the ladle. The handle is it's tail and--"

"Donnie?"

"Yea, Raphie?"

Don promptly screeched in fright and excitement as Raph pushed him down the slide by surprise. Mostly in an effort to distract him from the conversation. Raph just didn't see the big bear in the sky. Raph followed Don and quickly made sure he didn't end up hurting his brother. "Are there any turtle consallations, Donnie?"

Don wrapped his arms back to hug Raph back barely before standing up and putting his finger to his chin in a thoughtful manner. "I don't know. Buuut, we could make our own!" Don nodded and pointed up. "What do you say?"

Raph looked up thoughtfully almost managing to mimic Don's pose. Then he grinned cheekily before looking back at Don. "The big star. can be the head... and the shell can be the whole sky!" he puts his arms out as if to emphasize.

Don's eyes go wide and he grins. "Yea?"

"Yep. We can take over the whole sky. 'Cause right now it's just us." he gave his brother a hug.

Don grinned and clapped his hands together. "Help me reach it?" as he pointed to a swing.

Raph nodded as he took Don's hand and they made their way towards the swings.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to ~muppetgonewild


End file.
